Pink and Green
by French Grammar
Summary: Recueil d'O.S sur Shikamaru et Sakura.
1. Cigarette

****[Note générale de l'auteure]**** Coucou tout le monde ! Ces derniers temps j'écris des petits O.S et autre drabble pour m'échauffer avant d'écrire, donc je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa de les partager. Éventuellement y'en a même certain que je pourrais tourner en fic plus longue, si ça intéresse.

Du coup ne vous attendez pas à une continuité entre les chapitres, je présente presque à chaque fois de nouvelles versions de Shikamaru et Sakura, le plus souvent dans notre univers (AU, je le précise dans le résumé du chapitre de toute façon ^^) eeeet c'est tout XD enjoy !

.

.

.

 ** **[Résumé]**** Sakura essaye d'apprendre à fumer. [AU]

 ** **[Note de l'auteure]**** Parce que j'aime l'idée d'un Shikamaru punk !

.

.

.

 **Playlist**

 **Cigarette after sex – Nothing's gonna hurt you**

.

.

.

« Il faut que tu aspires la fumée comme si tu voulais respirer normalement, » expliqua distraitement Shikamaru tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux négligemment détachés. Il détourna ensuite ses yeux de la silhouette de Sakura pour prendre une autre cigarette dans son paquet.

En face de lui, la jeune fille tenta une nouvelle fois de tirer sur le tube de papier emplis de tabac marron.

« Putain, pourquoi j'y arrive pas ?" marmonna-t-elle en fusillant du regard la cigarette fièrement dressée entre son index et son majeur.

« Je sais pas c'que tu fiches, » fit Shikamaru sans la regarder, « c'est pas compliqué pourtant. »

Il s'humidifia inconsciemment les lèvres avant d'y mettre sa nouvelle malboro, reproduisant sans un réfléchir des gestes qu'il avait fais mille fois auparavant. Sakura le regarda faire avec une certaine jalousie. Depuis le temps, il était devenu expert dans l'art de rouler des cigarettes. Ses gestes étaient précis, et il y avait quelque chose de très hypnotisant à voir ses mains animées par le temps triturer ce petit bout de drogue légale.

Shikamaru respirait l'homme. Ses nombreuses bagues, ses boucles d'oreilles, ses long cheveux et le piercing à son arcade sourcilière droite n'enlevaient rien à l'attitude terriblement virile qui se dégageait de lui. Ses sourcils toujours froncés lui donnait constamment un air à la fois sérieux et agacé de tout, mais cela contrastait avec la délicatesse dont il faisait preuve pour sa cigarette.

« Tu gaspilles ma clope là, » maugréa-t-il, « si t'arrives pas à la fumer rend là moi. »

Sakura fit la moue, et elle ressemblait tellement à une petite gamine que Shikamaru eut envie de soupirer. Pourquoi elle était là d'abord ? Avec son look BCBG, ses lunettes de petite fille sage et son bouquin à l'eau de rose sur les genoux ? Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'ils n'appartenaient pas au même univers ?

Shikamaru reprit sa cigarette des mains de Sakura sans lui demander son avis. Il y avait des traces de son gloss rose dessus, mais il s'en foutait. On gaspille pas les clopes, c'est tout. Il s'attendit à ce que la jeune fille proteste à nouveau comme la caricature d'adolescente qu'elle avait l'air d'être, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle fit.

Elle resta silencieuse, les yeux baissés sur ses mains sagement posées sur ses genoux. Shikamaru appréciait le silence, contrairement à beaucoup de personnes, et il s'en délecta en savourant sa cigarette, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille ne murmure enfin quelque chose.

« Je voulais juste essayer... » dit-elle si doucement qu'on ne pouvait presque pas l'entendre. « Je voulais juste essayer... J'en ai assez d'être moi. »

Ses grands yeux verts avaient pris une teinte démesurément mélancolique. Elle n'était pas sur le point de pleurer, et pourtant les nuances de jase et d'émeraude dansaient dans ses yeux comme les reflets sur l'eau d'un lac japonais. L'estomac de Shikamaru se noua soudainement. Sakura venait tout juste de prendre une nouvelle couleur. Elle n'avait plus l'air BCBG, ni caricaturale. Elle avait l'air d'une fille... Avec un sacré paquet de problèmes qu'il pourrait avoir l'envie de découvrir.

« Et merde, » grinça-t-il, « pourquoi je tombe toujours sur des filles comme toi ? »

Elle le regarda sans rien dire et Shikamaru ne lâcha pas son regard tandis qu'il tirait une énorme bouffée sur sa cigarette. Une fois cela fait, il bloqua la fumée dans ses poumons et approcha son visage de celui de la jeune fille, ouvrant doucement les lèvres pour laisser son souffle blanc se matérialiser.

Sakura cligna des yeux et entrouvrit légèrement sa bouche. Elle sentit l'une des mains de Shikamaru venir pousser sa tête un peu plus prêt sans pour autant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent. Elle ouvrit un peu plus la bouche et aspira lentement la fumée de cette cigarette que Shikamaru fumait à sa place, ses joues rougissant furieusement.


	2. Walk away

****[Résumé]**** Sakura essaye d'attirer l'attention de Shikamaru. [AU]

 ** **[Note de l'auteure]**** Celui était une impro totale, ce n'est pas le plus intéressant que j'ai écris, mais je le poste quand même XD

.

.

.

 **Playlist**

 **Varsity - So Sad, So Sad**

.

.

.

Elle pose sa tasse de thé vert au bord de l'évier et s'allume négligemment une cigarette. Sa vie est merdique, mais au moins elle a une clope. Son pull trois fois trop grand pour elle flotte autour de son corps et lui caresse le haut des cuisses. Elle devrait s'acheter des vêtements à sa taille, mais elle déteste faire les magasins. Elle expire la fumée, savourant l'illusion de liberté que cela lui procure.

Sakura Haruno n'est pas heureuse. Mais c'est pas nouveau.

Elle enfile un jean troué – tous ses jeans le sont de toute manière – puis elle quitte l'appartement, fermant la porte au nez de son pauvre chat qui voulait la suivre. Elle n'a plus le temps pour lui. Elle n'a plus le temps pour rien.

Quand elle arrive à l'appartement de Naruto, elle prend sa place habituelle sans même saluer personne. C'est pas comme si les gens qui l'entouraient en avaient quelque chose à foutre, de toute façon.

Shikamaru n'est pas encore là.

Elle se sent conne. Elle se sent conne d'aimer aussi éperdument un mec qui ne sait même pas qu'elle existe. Elle se sent ridicule et vide, mais c'est comme ça. Elle est amoureuse, elle est tellement amoureuse que ça lui fait mal. Elle est tellement amoureuse qu'elle se fout complètement en l'air.

Enfin... Non... Peut-être qu'elle se serait foutue en l'air de toute manière. Elle n'avait pas attendu Shikamaru pour commencer à vomir le moindre aliment qu'elle avalait. Elle ne l'avait pas attendu non plus pour se sentir mal. Elle en avait juste eu marre d'être la petite parfaite. Elle voulait plus que cette vie sage de poupée aux cheveux roses. Elle voulait la passion. L'aventure.

Mais putain, même comme ça, elle n'avait rien de tout ça. Elle était juste une espèce de boulimique pathétique à laquelle jamais aucuns mecs ne s'étaient intéressé. Pourquoi Shikamaru aurait-il même posé les yeux sur elle ? Oh, oui, c'est vrai parce qu'elle lui offrait des cigarettes.

Il entre dans la pièce et le cœur de Sakura se serre. Elle arrive à apaiser le bourdonnement dans sa poitrine pendant quelques secondes, mais lorsque le jeune homme s'assoit à côté d'elle et que son genoux effleure le sien, elle ne peut s'empêcher de frémir. Elle ressent le picotement désormais bien connu sur ses joues et lui tend machinalement le paquet de clope qu'elle avait déjà dans les mains.

D'habitude, il en attrape une sans faire de commentaire, mais aujourd'hui il la dévisage pendant quelques secondes avant de demander : « Ça va, toi ? T'as pas une super mine. »

L'univers de Sakura est sans dessus dessous et dans sa panique – parce que évidemment, c'est trop d'attention d'un coup pour cette petite fille habituée à rester dans l'ombre – elle répond trop rapidement : « Va te faire foutre, Nara. J'vais parfaitement bien. »

Ouais. Dans le fond il peut aller se faire foutre. Elle est là tous les jours. Tous les jours elle a l'air d'aller mal, parce qu'elle _va_ mal. S'il ne le remarque que maintenant, c'est que c'est juste un abruti.

… Mais c'est un abruti qu'elle aime. Elle s'en veut déjà de lui avoir parlé comme ça.

Shikamaru souffle la fumée de sa cigarette puis sourit doucement. Les filles qui n'ont pas froid aux yeux l'amusent. Sakura s'en rend compte maintenant. C'est ce qu'il aime bien chez Ino, d'ailleurs. Son cœur se serre à nouveau il a l'air sur le point de lui parler, il a l'air de vouloir engagé la conversation avec elle ! Peut-être que cette fois... Peut-être que cette fois... !

Mais non.

Quelqu'un interpelle Shikamaru depuis une autre pièce et il détourne déjà les yeux d'elle.

Sakura se mord les lèvres, puis elle sort un petit carnet de sa poche et un crayon. Elle fait défiler les pages, puis ajoute un nouveau tiret à la suite duquel elle écrit : « Lui parler méchamment : échec. »

Elle écrase sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Un jour, elle arriverait à le faire rester. En attendant, elle est si triste, si triste...


End file.
